Percy Jackson Goes to Yokai Academy
by morphepool129
Summary: Oh great! Just when Stanford Marlowe has brought the world to insanity, Camp Half-Blood discovers the existence of Yokai Academy, and they're letting our very own Seaweed Brain enter the heart of the monster-infested school ALONE! A series of one-shots about a demigod's life in Yokai Academy.
1. Percy Plays Exchange Student

Percy Jackson goes to Yokai Academy.

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire (c) Their respective owners

* * *

It was your everyday summer day at Camp Half Blood. Everyone is busy renovating the cabins with funding provided by the release of the new game based on the Percy Jackson series, Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy.

The Big House now looked like a little manor, and the cabins, well, they were a lot larger. Because of Stanford Marlowe's orders, the cabin of Morpheus was changed to the Cabin of the Oneiroi, so that regardless if you were a son of Morpheus, Icelus, or Phantasmos, you ended up cabin mates.

Annabeth Chase looks up from her blueprints. Yes, this she was also in charge of the plans here, but with most of Olympus now back to its former glory, she focused more on improving the camp. She just hoped her hubris won't cause her to go over budget. She watched one of the few Aphrodite people actually working, Piper Mclean, give her a wave. For a daughter of the goddess of love, the Cherokee girl didn't complain about a dirty job.

Meanwhile, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were teaching the new campers the basic swordfighting techniques. They had a bromance going on now, especially since Jason chose to stay at Camp rather than return home to New Rome. Often times, they would put a spectacular display of lightning and water, causing the new campers to look with admiration. It took only stern reprimands from their girlfriends to make sure they didn't go overboard and that the kids were dismissed with something in their heads.

Leo Valdez was hard at work too. With a new idea about creating gadgets and devices that won't attract the attention of monsters, he was banging all day long at the forges. Of course he had help. Jake Mason and Nyssa and the other Hephaestus kids helped in every way they could. Even Festus made a great welding torch. Despite all that work, Leo knew he had to watch himself. After all, he needed to spend time with Calypso, his girlfriend.

As the lunch horn sounded, everyone flooded into the mess hall. Food was being served, offering were being made, and scraps fell into the mouth of Mrs. O'Leary.

Then, Chiron made an announcement, "All cabin counselors, please report to the Big House after your meals. Thank you, that is all."

From the tables, each counselor looked at each other, obvious there was something going on and they didn't know about it. The only one not concerned was Stanford Marlowe, who was admiring a shirt sent by crazy fangirls who had written their regards to the Son of Dreams and how awesome his game is.

* * *

When attendance was complete, Chiron began to discuss the topic at hand. Mr. D, was absent, for he was with the Olympians discussing certain matters that would require his opinion as an individual.

"Children, I have acquired some strange news. From what Stan and his satyr entourage-"

"Ah…the black eyes I've counted on that world tour promotion of MY game," cut the mentioned demigod, pointing to himself on the word MY.

"-Uh yes. Now from what I've heard from the satyrs, they seem to have sensed a high amount of monster activity going on in Japan."

"That I didn't know of," Stan interrupted.

"Yes. Well based from what the satyrs have gathered, they've managed to acquire a disturbing piece of information."

"What?" Clarisse la Rue inquired. At that moment, Stan was now drinking Coke from a goblet.

"There seems to be a school for monsters. It's called Yokai Academy."

At that, Stan did a huge spit take on the Stoll twins.

"Oh gods, why us dude?"

"Prepare to get pranked."

"Shut it!" demanded Annabeth. With ADHD, it's very hard to be patient.

"Wait! So you mean the things we've killed-" began Percy.

"-Are actually working for a high school diploma?" Leo finished.

"Well if you put it that way, yes." Chiron answered.

At that, sudden chaos broke in the Big House in the form of yelling, swearing, and a cry of "MY COMMON SENSE IS TINGLING"

Chiron held up a hand to silene the bickering counselors. It worked, then Annabeth said,

"Chiron, what do we do? We can't just sit down and wait for a monster to go to a university or disguise itself in a school so it can take another demigod's life."

"I say we blow up the school." Travis Stoll suggested.

"I second the motion!" Connor, his brother, enthusiastically agreed.

"Hold it. We should not act brashly. We do not know if the school only entails students who are species of the monsters we know of. There may be others."

"Others?"

"There are other races of deities out there Percy. Not just us. I imagine its only a matter of time before you meet them."

"Yeah in another timeline," Stan began, "This fic doesn't begin to consider the fact that another fanfiction is in progress, and that you all," He pointed at Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth and continued, "are scheduled for a big crossover event in the real world."

"Wha-" Percy could only manage as the other campers and Chiron stared at Stan in puzzlement. Even Annabeth had an "I don't know what he's talking about" look on her face.

Chiron snapped out of it and then told something that caused everyone to protest in chaos.

'Someone from this camp must enter the schoolgrounds and hopefully find out the true nature of this school. Percy, you are the representative, no protests."

"What," the son of Poseidon began, "I don't even know how to get there."

"That's why we have the Mist. Distance doesn't stop its effects. You will enter Yokai Academy with everyone thinking you are a member of its student body. You will Iris-message us once in a while. If anyone asks, Camp Jupiter is also collaborating with us. Meeting adjourned. You may all leave."

Percy just stared at the sofa, not even wrinkling his nose in disgust as Stan let loose a big one in the lobby of the Big House or even cringing as the sound of the door's heavy slam as the counselors began a race to see who can catch Stan first and kill him.

When he did left, he was still unable to process fully his newest and probably most dangerous assignment ever. Even Gaia seemed more tolerable than this.

* * *

At 6 in the evening, Annabeth found time to get a break and look for her boyfriend, whom she found on the beach of Long Island with a sulking expression on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said, putting an arm around his neck, "You'll be fine. Like Chiron said, we can make the mist strong enough so that no one can realize you're a spy. Hazel will help too."

"What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad's gonna happen. Who knows, maybe it'll be just like the Tyson incident again."

At that, Percy brightened. He remembered Tyson was regarded by Annabeth as a monster for a while because of her prejudice towards Cyclopes as a species, but she learns to accept him, even find his childish nature endearing. She was trying to console him in the sense that he might find some sort of friend, and the ironic thing was that the friend was a member of a kind of monster he used to kill. Like Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary and Ella the Harpy. They were monsters, but they've felt the love.

"Just promise one thing Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy's sea green gaze met her stormy gray ones.

"What?"

"IM me if you can." She said softly as they locked themselves in a kiss that seemed to take out of the world around them.

A world where Stanford Marlowe, that oh so ever charming son of Morpheus, began ranting about where he'd left his manga collection.


	2. Friends Come From Unlikely Places

Friendship Comes in Unlikely Places

Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire © their respective owners

* * *

Percy woke up, and checked the date.

Oh great.

It was the day he had to go to Yokai Academy. Everyone had to get in on this. Hazel Levesque and children of Hecate or Trivia lent their full power in order to manipulate the Mist.

For a while, there was silence, then

A large gust of wind like the kind that surrounded Jason whenever he flew whipped Percy in the face. Percy had once went to a school called Westover, where Jason's own sister had showed him the same trick. He remembered enough to know that it worked.

So now, Percy just had to GET to Yokai Academy. Now how would he do that?

Why, all he had to do was give his best taxicab whistle, which he did.

And just like that, a pure black pegasus soared down from the sky.

_Hey boss! Heard you got a big job. In Japan eh? Don't think they have any donuts there so don't expect me to stick around long. _

"Whatever Blackjack." Percy laughed as he mounted the winged horse's back. As Blackjack ascended higher and higher into the clouds, Percy took one good look at camp, at all those familiar faces looking up at him with sad smiles. He would miss this place. He would even miss Stan, who at the moment was singing the Circle of Life at an ungodly pitch that campers who had been planning to sleep in would need to readjust their schedules.

* * *

It took a while, but after a week, they were already in Japan just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and darkness dominated. Percy had met the personification of Night, and let's just say that Nyx was creepy in her own way.

He didn't remember much of the details. Only the fact that he drove a bus in a cave that seemed to give up some pretty bad vibes. At the other side of the cave was a pretty normal scenery. It was a seaside cliff, though the ocean was the color of blood which made Percy a little sick. He also remembered the school main entrance path was something like a cemetery, with gravestones and all.

The reason why Percy didn't remember what the surroundings were like was because he'd been too busy bumping into monsters. Every time he'd bump into one, their nostrils would twitch, tempting Percy to reach into his pocket and pull out his trusty pen sword, Riptide, and run it through their guts. As for the monsters themselves, reactions ranged from, "Sorry" to "Watch it punk!" to "Baka" (That last one he didn't quite understand.)

During their homeroom period, Percy glanced at every table and silently began judging everyone in the class. For the teacher, a middle-aged woman with pink glasses and cat-like tendencies, Percy wondered if her cheerful nature was just a façade, like a cat that looks and acts adorable to humans but merciless to mice. As for the students, _if they hate_ _mortals and half-bloods, then why do they stay in a human-like form? Is it some sort of practice on the go when they go undercover?_ He wonders. He also finds himself eavesdropping on their conversations, getting parts that made him suspect that some students did go to schools for mortals before they enrolled. He didn't know however, if they've managed to kill a half-blood or two there.

When the bell rang for lunch, Percy ate in solitary tension. His hands couldn't stop moving, his muscles continued to twitch, and his eyes darted to the many tables, hoping that he wouldn't attract nobody's attention.

He failed miserably.

A group of students came up to him. He began to panic inwardly. If these guys were going to throw dodgeballs, they should have just waited for gym session.

"What's the matter kid?" the guy up front said, "Don't tell me you're so new to this school you wanna run back home to your mommy?"

Well, monster bullies didn't behave so differently from mortal or half-blood bullies.

"Well let me tell you something," he grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt, "This isn't pre-school anymore, and it ain't middle school either, so you better watch your back, cause if you get in our way, you're finished." He slammed Percy back onto his seat, then walked away with his gang.

Percy has dealt with enough bullies to know just to stay out of their way. They could hit him all he want for all they care. He just has to make sure they don't get underneath his skin. He returned his gaze to his lunch.

Just then, a hand appeared in front of his food. It was open, with the five fingers stretched out in a friendly gesture. Percy reluctantly looked up, then let go of a breath he'd been holding in.

The hand belonged to a guy with straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a monster no doubt, but he had a kind, worried expression on his face, meaning he must have seen everything. He said, "You ok there?"

Percy sighed then replied, "You saw that huh? S'okay, I'm used to being pushed around." The guy took a seat beside Percy, "You know what, that's nothing compared to what I've been through in my first few days at school here. I lived in fear in my first term," he hesistated and stared at the cafeteria wall for about a 50 seconds before saying, "Do you have a name or something?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Tsukune Aono. If you need any help Percy, you could join the Newspaper Club, I'll show you around if you're interested."

"I'll think about it."

And for the first time since camp, Percy smiled.

Even though he didn't notice there was someone following his new friend.

* * *

_**Meanwhile At Camp Half-Blood,**_

Stan is watching online episodes of Rosario + Vampire, then he yelled out,

"HOLY ****! I must alert Chiron. No one deserves to die via boob asphyxiation! Hold on Percy, I'll save you!"


	3. Meeting the Newspaper Club

Meet the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club

Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire © their respective owners

* * *

"Mr. Jackson, could you please read the passage on the board?"

Trying to make an effort in spite of his dyslexia, Percy's face scrunched up in confusion as the words began turning themselves and flying from the pages. Despite the spell that allows him to understand Japanese, his Ancient Greek roots were still determined to stay on top

"I can't" Percy said in defeat as soon as most of the people laughed at him.

"Didn't they tell you to read from where you came from?"

"Hey! Cut it out," said a pink haired girl sitting behind Tsukune, "Maybe he's just not used to reading Japanese. He is an exchange student after all."

But the class wouldn't have any of it. After English class, Percy could hear whispers behind his back, most of which contained the words stupid, baka (he still doesn't know its meaning), and illiterate, but his experience with bullies who made fun of his dyslexia told him to walk away in silence.

"Hey Percy, wait!" said a familiar voice.

Percy turned around to find Tsukune standing behind, slightly bent forward in exhaustion with the pink-haired girl behind him. Both wore looks of pure sympathy for him.

"Hey," Tsukune placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think about what those guys said, you're not stupid, or an idiot, or any of those other things," he paused to take a breath, "You just have a problem right?"

"Yeah, I'm dyslexic."

"Huh?" The pink haired girl squeaked. The way she held on to Tsukune's right shoulder gave Percy a little bit of heartsick for Annabeth.

"It's a kind of reading disorder Moka," Tsukune said, "Many kids who suffer from it have trouble reading words and are poor spellers. Those diagnosed with this often claim the words fly off the pages. Is that right Percy?"

"Pretty much sums it up. How do you know about this?"

"When I used to go into the human world, I had some classmates with the same problems."

"The human world?" Percy asked, suddenly interested in where Tsukune was going.

"Uh," Tsukune scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner as if he realized where the topic is drifting, "Its nothing."

Feeling that his investigation was starting to turn up a lead, Percy pressed him on, "Come on, if it's a secret you don't want to tell in public, we could find someplace else to talk about it."

Tsukune looked to Moka, and then to Percy, "Fine." He said.

Percy looked like he was about to have a F**k Yeah moment.

"But you CANNOT tell anybody about this."

"I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." Percy managed to correct himself before he could say, "I swear it on the River Styx," because he needed to SHARE the info once this mission was done, and he wanted it done ASAP.

"And we have to go somewhere else too. Somewhere where no one can drop in on us."

"Where?"

"The Newspaper Room."

Needless to say, the room was occupied.

There were two girls getting a fresh stack of newspapers. One was a girl with blue hair and (lets face it) the biggest breasts Percy has ever seen. Overall, she was just as pretty, if not prettier, that the Aphrodite girls back at camp, the other was a smaller, younger girl with short brown hair and a tall, pointed hat. It was pretty obvious she was a witch, and not the Hecate kind. She was cute in the pre-teen kind of way.

When they saw Tsukune, the blue haired flung her whole body towards him, her breasts meeting (and smothering) his face. The smaller girl just said hi to Moka, who greeted back.

Then, something from the corner startled Percy so bad, he got out his pen, only to find out it was just a girl with purple hair, blue eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth, who flung a friggin knife made of ice straight at the blue haired girl.

Percy then did something, he didn't do since he came here, he laughed, and that got everyone's attention in the room.

"Man, if this is what means to be a chick magnet, then I don't envy you." He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Meanwhile, Tsukune managed to free himself from Suffocation Valley and introduce Percy to everyone, and so Percy ended up meeting Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shirayuki, and found himself getting the job of being the official paperboy for the Newspaper Club.

It was also here that Percy learned that Tsukune used to be a human who enrolled in this school by accident. It was also here he managed to (accidentally, the boy claims) win the hearts of the other girls (told from their points of view) and ended up having some of Moka's blood, oh and by the way, Moka is a vampire, to revive himself after a nasty incident.

Unfortunately, everything has a price, even information, and so Percy has put himself in a really dangerous situation when Mizore begins to ask about why he took out his pen almost as if it would save his life when she appeared behind his back. Sure these monsters were nice to him now, but what if he divulged his true identity as a demigod. Surely they would eat him, or kill him, or do the first one then the second one next.

But the Newspaper Club pressed on, and so he had no choice, he took a deep breath, and began,

"Ok, so when I was three years old, I-'

* * *

_**Camp Half Blood, the Big House, 9:30 pm**_

"Okay so, up next we have Leo Valdez with his pet uh…dog. The name of the dog is Frank."

*TV host puts up a picture of Leo wearing a yellow raincoat in a drizzle wearing a ridiculous grin on his face. In front of him, with a bright red leash on his neck, is Frank Zhang in puppy form.*

"High five Zhang, we're TV stars!"

Next to not having to worry about having to burn up his lifeforce and kissing Hazel for the first time, this was the happiest moment in Frank's life, because anything is worth it when you're on television.


	4. I Guess Not All Half Bloods Are Bad

I Guess Not All Half-Bloods are Bad

Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire © their respective owners

* * *

When you are a Son of Poseidon, wittiness isn't your most significant attribute. Especially if you've been labeled Seaweed Brain, because when you become the subject of interrogation by a bunch of monsters, your best decision is to think of a false story fast, and pray to your godly parent they might buy it, guaranteed they don't smell the lies or eat you up first.

But there was another reason why Percy had put away all of his doubts about this academy, why he chose to divulge his identity, and he decided he can trust these guys.

Because when Tsukune told his story, he could different versions of hurt among the people in the room, and he could sympathize. He knew what it was like to be betrayed by the ones you thought you could trust, those whom you love.

Finally, Percy threw the last of his caution into the wind by uncapping his pen, which caused everyone to step back from the gleam of 3 feet of dangerous, sharp Celestial Bronze.

"So, you really have Olympian blood inside of you." Yukari said.

"But that can't be!" Kurumu began, "You're an exchange student from America who will be staying here for the term. I remember some members of the faculty telling us that."

"Actually, that's what you think they said." Percy said.

"Huh?"

"You see, there's this powerful veil called the Mist, which makes the mystical and supernatural appear in a way that mortals understand. Even memories can be warped. Monsters," Percy shifted uncomfortably, "find a way to enter schools and use the Mist lower the guard of the populace. What you think you've experienced is probably a bunch of false memories."

"Huh, that pretty much makes sense" Mizore said. When you're a stalker, it pretty much clears your mind well enough for you to grasp conversations quickly and find the logic and truth in the words.

Tsukune and Moka just stared at Percy, Kurumu was muttering words of denial to herself, but Yukari, well Yukari remembered enough from her childhood to understand the magic of the Mist, going so far as to remember seeing it once in a book.

"So, are you all going to kill me now, or let someone else do the dirty work?" Percy said as casually as he could.

Tsukune got up, but instead of running for help in an undignified manner like Percy expected, he said,

"Why would we kill you?" he said with a smile on his face, "You're one of us now. Those monsters from America, we're not all like them. We monsters can only be scary if we want to be. Besides, your secret's safe with us, and we'll be watching out for you."

Percy looked at the faces of everyone around the room, and realized that they were all thinking the same thing. Even Mizore's lips curled into a small smile. And feeling a heavy load drop from his shoulders, Percy smiled back, "Thanks for not trying to eat me guys." was all he could say.

Maybe Annabeth was right; maybe monsters can be civil if they want to.


	5. Odd Jobs

Odd Jobs

Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire © their respective owners

* * *

If there was one person Percy was freaked out about in the campus, it was Ruby Tojo.

It all started one lunch time.

Percy's stomach was grumbling. Since his talk with the Newspaper Club, he'd returned to his own self. They'd accompany him anywhere, though he had a certainty they just wanted to spend time with Tsukune. How a former human had managed to win the hearts of the prettiest girls in the school he may never know.

When they went to the cafeteria, the group looked to the direction of a girl with two ponytails. Percy though she was pretty. When it was his turn at the cafeteria, the girl said,

"Oh hi! You must be the American exchange student! I'm Ruby Tojo, the lunchlady."

"Ruby! What are you doing as a lunchlady?" Asked the five members of the

"Well it's a long story"

At that, everybody discussed about different things at once, but Ruby was so engrossed in her topic she didn't bother realizing the fact that no one was paying attention at her.

To top it all off, the other students waiting in line were getting really pissed off at the hold up.

* * *

The next time it happened, Percy was in the infirmary after a panic attack involving mermaids.

When he saw Ruby, the first thing on his mind (and out of his mouth) was,

"Ruby, are you a nurse too?"

"Well yes." She replied with a big smile on her face.

"I thought you were a lunchlady."

"Well it's kind of a long story-"

She was so caught up with narrating every detail of how she changed stations from cafeteria to clinic, she didn't notice Percy had drifted off.

* * *

Then after that, it was outside in the schoolyard.

Percy found her in a red gardener's outfit and black boots. She was tending some plants that were spouting tendrils.

_This is the monster world Jackson, get used to it_. He told himself

"Hi Ruby. The nurse thing didn't work out for you?"

"No it's not like that at all. I was just told that the grounds need a little more keeping."

"Really, that's it?"

"If you want the full story then-"

Unfortunately, Percy never got to hearing the full story, because at that moment, the boy had to run for his life as the tendrils shot out of the ground, revealing themselves to be connected to a maw shaped like a pea pod.

So while Ruby ranted, Percy ran from the monsters, screaming at her for some assistance.

Ruby disappointed him to say in the least.

* * *

Percy's next encounter with Ruby had him putting him one of those WTF moment faces.

"Mr. Jackson, your hall pass please."

"Huh?"

"I'm the hall monitor dear. No one without a pass gets a sanction. No exceptions."

Percy's wits kicked in.

"So, how did you get the job?"

"Well, the story behind it is-"

Percy took the chance and bolted for it. When he went out of the bathroom, she was still talking.

* * *

"Percy Jackson! As punishment for refusing to read the statement on the board. You will be tutored by Miss Tojo."

He would've gladly asked for any other punishment, but Percy had temporarily gone mute after hearing the punishment details. His eyes looked like a TV gone static.

"Good luck buddy." Tsukune patted his friend reassuringly on the shoulder which did not nothing to alleviate the demigod's blue-screen-of-death-like moment.

After class hours, Percy sat at the frontmost row. Ruby then introduced herself,

"Hi! My name is Ruby Tojo, but you can call me Miss Ruby. Let me tell you about how I landed this job."

Poor Percy! He never asked for this. Even Annabeth was never this bad.

* * *

**Alternate Scene: Some bookstore in Manhattan,**

Please, please, move away from the carpet people. Mr. Marlowe will sign all of your books now.

"Hey! I'm a big fan of your work, can you please sign mine? Weeee!"

"Sure thing Mr…ummm,"

"Nazo Koumori, but you can me Kou. Weeee!"

"Ok. To my # 1 bat Kou. With love, Stanford Marlowe!" *signs his autograph on a copy of Earth Uprising*

'THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE WEEEEE!"


	6. Perverts are Universal

Ginei Morioka, or Gin, is the president of the Newspaper Club, who is quite known for his hobby.

Flash photography.

Percy at first was confused at everyone's reaction to Tsukune's description of Gin. It was as if the dude had been trying to filter something out of his mouth, something Percy was never good at thanks to his ADHD.

Did it have something to do with him being a werewolf? Didn't seem like it. When it happened, Percy was almost scared to go near Gin because the guy was reduced to a very primal form of savagery, and Percy knew all levels of savagery, and let me tell you, this wasn't something he'd seen in America or Tartarus.

But during Gin's accidental metamorphosis into his monster form, everyone was scared. No one cracked a smile, it took the removal of Moka's rosary seal on her breast and the unleashing of her inner vampire to defeat Gin. Kurumu told Percy that this has happened before.

But before she could go any further, she began to break down in laughter, similar to when Tsukune personally introduced Gin to Percy.

Aha! So it had something do with the first account of Gin as a werewolf. Percy thought.

With a lead, he was ready to ask someone about this incident.

But before he could open his mouth to ask a group of girls about Gin's secret, he catches somebody on the roof from the corner of his eye.

It could be anybody, or it could have been a pervert, a kind of person that always got on his nerves. He goes to check it out, and it would have been easy.

If the guy hadn't sensed him and hurriedly stood up and ran.

Percy raced down corridors like a maniac, shouting out apologies to anybody he bumped, not realizing most of them were girls who liked the color his eyes or the shagginess of his hair, or Percy's entire appearance nonetheless. He just kept running.

Finally, he catches the guy in a full-force body slam, sending millions of photographs flying through the air.

One of the photographs lands in Percy's face, and he is shocked at what he was to behold.

It was a picture of a female student in the changing rooms, her back turned to expose her beautiful pink lace underwear.

Other pictures carried more or less the same content. This guy was on a voyeur expedition to find the best shots of someone's panties, or even a full frontal view of them in their undergarments.

In other words, he _was _a pervert.

"Ow! What the hell Percy?"

That caused Percy to tense further he was worried his muscles were gonna pop from his skin. The voice was so familiar, and so was the camera dangling from the guy's neck. Even his long black hair and his face was all too familiar for Percy to mistake.

"Gin! That was you on the roof!"

When Tsukune and the others finally caught up with Percy, they told him the whole story, thankfully with out laughing.

Gin's photos were a result of his perverted habits, and when it first came up, everyone was scared of the infamous peeping tom, the identity of which was first believed to be Tsukune, but after Gin was caught, and his habit became known, everything returned to normal. Not only was Gin branded an open pervert, but he also had a penchant for being beaten up by anyone who saw him, which was rarely.

Despite this though, Percy didn't seem to mind. There were also perverts in America, even in Camp Half-Blood. They weren't like Gin, but their goals were the same- to get a glimpse underneath a woman's clothes.

And because Gin was his friend, he decided to let it go.

What can he say, perverts are universal.


	7. Old Flames: Empousai Nostalgia

**Old Flames: Empousai Nostalgia**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Rosario + Vampire (c) Whoever owns them

* * *

Percy almost got found out. And here's how.

Percy had been walking to school while Tsukune was being glomped and fought over by his group of girls. During homeroom period, Ms. Nekonome introduced a new student, and when she came into the room, Percy almost yelped.

The girl had an icy blue stare, and blond hair, similar to an old enemy of Percy. He hoped it wasn't that same person.

Thankfully, she sat at the far end of the classroom, where it is unlikely she'll notice him.

Percy then sat near the bleachers in the gym, watching the girls, and watching the guys take mental photos of the girls. His attention was affixed to Yukari, who was standing beside the new girl.

When Yukari accidentally kneed the girl because Mizore froze her thighs, Percy wanted to faint.

Because where there should have been only the sound of protest and argument, there was a metallic clang on the spot where the witch had kneed the girl.

Percy snuck out of the gym, then ran for his life into the dorms.

"Ok Percy, what's going on? Ever since that new girl came into class, you haven't been acting the same."

Tsukune stood there in front of Percy, who was slumped on his bed. His eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Fine dude, can you keep this a secret for as long as you can?"

"Yes. Just let me know what's wrong with you?"

It was from there Percy spoke of an incident of when he was fourteen. During freshmen orientation, he had been attacked by cheerleaders whose true forms where beautiful women with bronze and donkey legs and flaming hair. They almost drunk Percy's blood dry, but he got rid of them.

These creatures are called _empousai._

"So you think that this new girl is one of them."

"It's worse that that," the green-eyed boy said, "I think she's the same one from back then."

* * *

When Percy took a stroll one afternoon, old wounds were reopened.

The girl sauntered up to him in a very suggestive manner, but she had a sexy sort of cruelty plastered on her face.

So, naturally, Percy hastened his pace.

Which didn't work, considering the girl tackled him to the groun, forcing him to look upon her beautiful and deadly visage.

"Well, well, Percy Jackson, didn't expect to find you at this school here. Did you miss me? Cause I'm certain I WON'T!" shrieked Tammi.

Percy's arms were pinned to the ground. Obviously Tammi hadn't forgotten her sour defeat at the hands of Riptide.

But Percy was quick, he thrust his knee between her crotch, causing her to scream and giving him a window to make a run for it.

Tammi gave chase, "You can't keep running, and you certainly can't keep up this act for longer." That made Percy froze in his tracks as Tammi grabbed his chest.

But just as she was about to break Percy's arm in a death grip, something shot up her leg- an ice shard. Where her heart should be, there were now three, long purple fingernails thrusting outward.

Kurumu and Mizore stood their ground as the_ empousa_ crumbled into dust. Both looked remorseful over the murder of another monster.

"Guys, its okay, she's probably not a student here. Probably used the Mist to infiltrate the grounds."

"I guess," Mizore said, "But what about you. If you really a son of a deity-"

"Then others will come. They might not have a history with you, but they could kill you here. You can't just go willy nilly and grab your pen. You'd blow your cover." Kurumu finshed, her shoulders sagging.

"I know guys." Percy ran his furiously through his shaggy hair, "But I don't know what else to do."

* * *

_**Camp Jupiter, 13:09 PM**_

"I got an idea ladies, Yokai Academy is hosting a school dance, why don't you go there? I heard the big D is there as well."

"He is! We'll have to reschedule your massacre then. Maenads, TO JAPAN!"

With loud poofs, all the psychotic party nymphs disappeared. Stan took a deep breath.

"Yo Mr. B! It's safe now! THey left."

A man holding a purple thrysus emerged. "Uh well, thank you Mr. Barlowe. Now if you excuse me, I have to return to the other camp." He shifted form until he was a wearing a leopard print suit.

Now that Stan had gotten the Maenads out of Camp Jupiter, two voices in his head belted out a flaw in his plan.

**"You idiot! Percy's gonna die!"**

_"Good going there you ass! You've just sentenced the Hero of Olympus to a fate worse than death."_

"In that case, cowboy up fanfic nerds! It's time for the vineyard workers to pay the ferryman!"

*morphs Dreamsand into a very powerful Greek-style shotgun laser thing and causes New Rome to explode in a shower of Dreamsand.*

"THAT'S AN AMERICA F*** YEAH MOMENT RIGHT THERE!"


End file.
